Septoid Supremacy
The Septoid Supremacy is a totalitarian, militaristic state located in the Aleph Sector. It is most prominently known for bringing about the downfall of human civilization and the destruction of planet Earth on new years eve of the year 0 ADE, but has since been involved in numerous aggressive conflicts with other states in the region as well. Fundamental belief of the state doctrine is the assumption of genetic superiority of the Septoid Species over other intelligent life in the Galaxy and a "duty to rule". The ideal to which individuals within the Supremacy are expected to aspire is that of the fearless soldier, who rules inferior life by strength of arms and power of will. As a consequence, the Septoid Supremacy has repeatedly started genocidal wars against other sentient species in the Galaxy, usually referred to as "Culling Campaigns" - the Human Culling Campaign being the first of its kind. Throughout its existence, the political leadership of the Septoid Supremacy has rewritten much of the history of its species and pursued a policy of social engineering along the lines of its political ideology, all the while insisting their order to be a natural one that has been in place since times immemorial. History Political Structure Tyrant Central figure to the state is a ruler with absolute and unchecked power, presiding over all of the Septoid Supremacy. That individual is only known by its title, usually translated as Tyrant, and its public image is modelled precisely after the ideals and virtues of the Supremacy as a whole. Supposedly, the Tyrant is immortal and has been in charge of the Supremacy since the dawning of Septoid civilization. These claims are obvious propaganda and have raised questions about the true identity of the Tyrant, with some believing different individuals from the higher echelons of government to have assumed the identity whenever a previous ruler has died while others have insisted the figure of the Tyrant to be nothing at all but a propagandistic image meant to sponsor unity. Competing Offices It has repeatedly been noted that, beyond the figure of the Tyrant, the Septoid Supremacy has little unifying structures. In fact, many sections of its official beuraucracy is redundant and superfluous, awarded similiar or identical rights and duties and overlapping responsibilities. As a consequence, there is constant, often destructive competition for influence and power within the Supremacy itself, as different offices are constantly seeking to expand their powerbase. Covert Police One of the most feared offices in Septoid society is arguably the entity usually referred to as covert police in human publications. Believed to be the smallest of the offices within the central governmental structure, it is also the one operating completely with secret identities to uproot opposition to the regime. The covert police is known to operate extensive torturing facilities to produce confessions by suspects arrested by its agents. It has also been proven that several of the extermination camps operated by the Septoid Supremacy are operated by covert police and that its agents are involved with the small expatriate communities of Septoids in the Divide and beyond, adding fuel to the resentment these are receiving by other species. Human Activities Agency Founded in the era of the Human Culling Campaign, the Human Activities Agency is an intelligence office with the explicit goal of combatting the perceived human threat. It plays a central role in carrying out the exterminatory policies of the Septoid Supremacy and operates a large share of the extermination facilities and forced labor institutions that are central to the slave-labor economy of the Supremacy. It is also the chief benefactor of slave trade in the Divide region and operates numerous fleets for raiding parties on human settlements and colonies. Lastly, the Human Activities Agency is tasked with the combat of human guerilla and resistance groups within Septoid controlled space. Archons In addition to the central beuraucratic offices, Septoid commanders who have managed to acquire enough clout and personal contacts with power may be awarded a title usually translated as Archon. Archons are presented with theoretically unlimited powers which they are tasked to focus on the achievement of a single military goal. In practice, their powers are checked by those of other Archons, if present at that point, or the established offices, which regardless leaves them with an impressive powerbase to use to advance their military aims. Economy It has been noted by historians, that the developement of the Septoid Supremacy went hand in hand with a complete overthrowal of the established economic relationships amongst the species. The economic policy of the Septoid Supremacy had always focused on removing its members as far away as possible from positions within the economy and instead elevating them to a position of warriorlords and beuraucrats, overseeing a laborforce kept in open slavery. This slave laborforce, the backbone of the economy of the Supremacy, consists of any alien species that has the misfortune of being captured by the Septoids or sold to them. However, it must be stressed that the Septoids relationship to these slave laborers is not strictly rational, as - despite their own dependancy upon this labor source - alien slaves are subject to a ruthless policy of extermination through labor. Apart from alien slave labor, there are also numerous ethnicities of Septoids considered to be devolved, that are similarily enslaved. However, they are reportedly not subject to an extermination policy. Foreign Relations Military Category:States Category:Septoids Category:Septoid Supremacy